tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aveling
Aveling & Porter no. 3199 is an Traction engine that was built in 1893 by Aveling & Porter. This engine is currently owned/in the care of Mr C Adamson of Lymm,Cheshire. Engine History This engine was the result of an order placed by the Middleton Corporation for a new steam roller. The engine provided 30 years of service to Middleton before being sold, presumably in need of a major overhaul. The Lancashire Road Rolling Company purchased her in 1923 added the engine to their fleet. As can be seen from the plaque on the cylinder they performed an extensive rebuild at the works of Charles Price & Sons (Broadheath, Nr Altrincham). Vanguard’s working life with the LRRC was performing contracted road maintenance in the local area. She remained in service until the Second World War broke out when the time came to perform one last role. The Royal Air Force requisitioned her as part of a fleet used to roll runways in . Following her service to King and Country and no doubt in a very sorry state she was sent to Nicolson’s scrap yard, also in having never made it home. Vanguard languished at Nicolson’s yard, suffering sever damage and dereliction. The front rolls and forks were taken and so nose down in the dirt corrosion gradually rotted away the boiler and firebox. She was seen as unrecoverable, however in 1992 and rumour has it as a result of a £500 bet she was rescued and restored. The decision being taken at the time to restore her as a Steam Tractor rather than a Roller as the entire front end by this time had long gone. Passing through a few owners she arrived with Rob Houghton of , who undertook an in-depth restoration. Many parts were re-machined or renewed and the original cylinder (cracked & condemned) was replaced with a near identical one found on a farm in ! Vanguard then passed to the current owners, Chris & Tsitsi Adamson of Heatley Heath, Lymm. Events In 2015 this engine will be attending Ashley Hall Traction Engine Rally, Lymm Transport Day, Cheshire Steam Fair, Astle Park Steam Rally and Lymm Beer Festival. It has also appeared at; * Chipping Steam Fayre - 2013in Lancashire.(photos below) Gallery Add your photos below; 10497076_542239045903602_2796089789639798865_o.jpg|A later photo from the scrap yard. In later years engine would fall off wooden block the firebox rests on thus leaving the boiler nose in the ground. This is how the corrosion took the front of the boiler and firebox. The headstock would be broken during removal from the scrap yard. IMG_4513_2.JPG|Roading to its new owner IMG_4511.JPG|Roading to its new owner Aveling and Porter no. 3199 - TE - (MA7892) at Chipping 2013 - IMG 6533.JPG Aveling and Porter no. 3199 - TE - (MA7892) at Chipping 2013 - IMG 6532.JPG Aveling and Porter no. 3199 - TE - cylinder on (MA7892) at Chipping 2013 - IMG 6378.JPG Aveling and Porter no. 3199 - TE -Charles Price plate on (MA7892) at Chipping 2013 - IMG 6377.JPG Aveling and Porter no. 3199 - TE - (MA7892) at Chipping 2013 - IMG 6376.JPG Aveling and Porter no. 3199 - TE - (MA7892) at Chipping 2013 - IMG 5501.JPG Aveling and Porter no. 3199 - TE - (MA7892) at Chipping 2013 - IMG 5751.JPG 1888685 10151984827727358 1575537568 n.jpg IMG 4513 2.JPG See also * List of Named Vehicles * List of Vehicles by registration number * List of Steam Machinery Manufacturers * Glossary Index - use terms ;Collector & preservation related * Collections * National Traction Engine Trust * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing * Web Site Links References / sources * The Owner has hard copies of the reference material for the above. External links * add link here Category:Aveling & Porter no. 3199 Category:Former steam rollers Category:Vanguard Category:Individual steam engine articles